Memories of Him
by Coming.upSilver'94
Summary: bagaimanakah keadaan Young Ah setelah kepergian Donghae? /Death chara/Oc/ Rate T, because T is Tears O.O


Tittle : Memories of Him

Genre : Angst

Cast :

Park Young Ah (Oc)

Lee Donghae

Disclaimer : Donghae belongs to himself, super junior and elf!

Author Note : semoga suka, ini ff idenya muncul gitu aja, dan langsung jadi O.O

ENJOY!

* * *

Young Ah POV

Masihkah kau mengingat diriku, seperti aku mengingat dirimu?

Aku tidak bisa menghentikan kakiku yang terus berjalan menyusuri jalan didepanku, mengabaikan awan hitam dilangit yang mulai menitikan rintik-rintik air hujan. Mataku terpaku pada jalanan yang memiliki banyak kenangan ini. Disinilah pertama kali kita bertemu, pertama kali kita saling kenal. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kenangan itu. Waktu itu kau mengikutiku dan temanku yang sedang berjalan pulang, kau bahkan membuat temanku ketakutan setengah mati.

_Flashback_

_ Aku berjalan santai bersama temanku, kami baru saja pulang dari sekolah kami dan sedang membicarakan tugas bahasa yang tadi diberikan._

_ "Nanti aku kerumahmu ya? Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri? Ya ya ya?" Kata temanku memaksa._

_ "Huh! Selalu begini! Tiap ada tugas bahasa pasti kau datang kerumahku!" Balasku, temanku hanya merengut mendengarnya._

_ "Kau tahu sendiri aku benci pelajaran bahasa! Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya memastikan._

_ "Baiklah! Aku tunggu nanti sore!" Jawabku membuat dia tersenyum._

_ Tok tok tok tok_

_ Kami berdua berhenti saat mendengar suara orang berjalan dibelakang kami, kami berhenti sebelum menoleh bersamaan, dan saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatmu. Kau berjalan dengan santai, rambutmu yang halus diterbangkan angin yang berhembus ringan, sebuah kacamata membingkai matamu yang indah, dan senyumanmu, aku hampir lupa bernafas saat melihatnya._

_ "Sejak tadi dia selalu mengikuti kita!" Bisik temanku saat aku dan dia kembali berjalan._

_ "Benarkah?" Tanyaku tidak yakin._

_ "Iya, dia selalu berjalan dibelakang kita, aku khawatir kalau dia orang jahat!" Kata temanku dengan nada takut._

_ "Kalau kau perhatikan, dia memakai seragam yang sama dengan kita!" Kataku membuat temanku itu kaget, lalu dia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihatmu yang masih berjalan dibelakang kami dengan santai._

_ "Benar juga, tapi bukankah ditempat ini hanya kita berdua yang sekolah disana, setahuku hanya kita!" Kata temanku, setahuku juga begitu._

_ "Lalu apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Tanyaku._

_ "Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar sedang mengikuti kita!" Kata temanku. Aku dan dia langsung berdiri tegak saat pemikiran itu memasuki pikiran kami. Kami menoleh kebelakang bersamaan dan melihat kau sedang tersenyum sinis –bukan senyum hangat seperti tadi- kepada kami membuat kami berdua bergidik, saat itu kami langsung mempercepat langkah kami._

_ "Kau harus hati-hati Young Ah!" Kata temanku saat kami sampai dipersimpangan antara rumah aku dan dia._

_ "Kau juga, siapa tahu dia sedang mengejarmu!" Kataku. Dia kelihatan kaget._

_ "Kau benar, aku harus pergi! Sampai jumpa nanti!" Kata temanku sebelum berlari menuju rumahnya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya yang aneh itu. Lalu aku kembali berjalan menuju rumahku dengan santai._

_ Tok tok tok_

_ Aku kembali mendengar suara sepatumu yang berbenturan dengan tanah. Aku kembali menoleh dan melihat kau sedang berjalan dibelakangku._

_ Pikiran bahwa kau sedang mengikutiku dan mungkin berniat berbuat jahat membuatku mempercepat langkahku. Cepat cepat cepat cepat, sampai akhirnya aku berlari._

_ "AAAA!" Teriakku kaget saat melihat kau tiba-tiba sudah ada didepanku._

_ "Kenapa kau terlihat kaget seperti itu?" Tayamu dengan raut muka bingung._

_ "Siapa kau?" Tanyaku padamu yang sedang berdiri didepanku._

_ "Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae. Boleh kita berkenalan?" Tanyamu._

_ Aku berpikir sejenak, mungkin kau orang jahat yang bermaksud buruk, jadi aku berniat untuk berbohong, tapi sebelum aku sempat memperkenalkan 'nama palsu'ku, kau sudah keburu mengatakan namaku._

_ "Ah! Park Young Ah, nama yang bagus. Boleh aku memanggilmu Young Ah?" Katamu waktu itu. Kau tersenyum saat aku menampakan raut muka terkejut._

_ "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku._

_ "Ada nama diseragammu, apa kau lupa?" Katamu. Aku merutuki kebodohanku yang lupa hal itu. Untung saja aku belum berbohong, kalau sampai ketahuan mungkin aku akan –sangat- malu!_

_ "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku._

_ "Aku sedang pulang. Itu rumahku, yang warna catnya hijau. Kau sendiri? Apakah kau tinggal didaerah ini juga? Aku orang baru disini, aku dan orang tuaku pindah kemarin lusa" Katamu, aku hanya mengangguk._

_ "Dimana rumahmu?" Kau bertanya lagi._

_ "Rumahku diujung jalan ini" Kataku seraya menunjuk jalan yang ada didepanku._

_ "Oh! Aku pulang dulu, sudah hampir malam. Sampai ketemu lain waktu!" Katamu seraya berlari menuju rumahmu. Setelah kau pergi cukup jauh, baru aku kembali berjalan menuju rumahku._

_End of Flashback_

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajahku saat aku mengingat kenangan itu. Rasa dingin yang ditimbulkan hujan –yang sekarang sudah- deras menghilang karena kenangan indah itu. Kakiku terus berjalan, tidak mempedulikan keadaan tubuhku yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan. Aku tidak peduli! Yang aku pedulikan hanyalah jalan ini. Jalan yang menyimpan banyak kenangan kita.

Mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah toko diujung jalan. Sebuah toko yang selalu ramai, tapi sekarang terlihat sepi, karena hujan mungkin. Toko itu sepi, ya, sepi seperti saat itu, saat kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku.

_Flashback_

_ Saat itu aku sedang berjalan sendiri saat tiba-tiba hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Aku yang tidak membawa payung langsung saja berlari menuju toko itu yang kebetulan sedang sepi. Aku berteduh disana, menunggu hujan deras ini reda._

_ Saat sedang menunggu hujan yang tidak kunjung reda, kau tiba-tiba datang, kau berlari menuju tempatku berteduh dengan badan basah kuyup karena hujan._

_ "Boleh aku ikut berteduh?" Tanyamu saat itu, aku hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang sangat tidak masuk akal, menurutku! Toko itu bukan milikku, jadi kau tidak perlu meminta ijin._

_ "Kau terlihat lucu, kau tahu?" Kataku yang melihat penampilanmu yang berantakan._

_ "Huh! Kau kira kau tidak!" Katamu membalas kata-kataku. Lalu kita berdua tertawa ringan. Setelah itu kita berdua sama-sama terdiam, bingung harus membicarakan apa._

_ "Young Ah, aku ingin bicara sesuatu" Katamu setelah kita lama terdiam._

_ "Yup! Aku mendengarkan" Balasku mempersilahkan kau mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan._

_ "Kau tahukan aku belum lama disini?" Katamu, aku mengangguk, tidak berniat menginterupsi apapun yang akan kau bicarakan._

_ "Aku baru dua bulan tinggal disini, tapi aku sudah bisa membiasakan diri dengan baik, itu semua berkat dirimu. Tapi kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kita jauh, dan aku tidak suka itu!" Katamu, aku terus mendengarkan sambil menebak kearah mana pembicaraan ini._

_ "Aku ingin kita kembali dekat seperti dulu. Tidak! Aku ingin kita lebih dekat dari yang dulu. Aku tidak mau kau menjauhiku lagi. Aku ingin selalu ada didekatmu. Aku... aku... aku menyukaimu" Katamu membuat aku membeku. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal seperti itu._

_ "Aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. kau tahu? Saat kita mulai menjauh, aku merasa kehilangan, seperti ada yang kurang setiap aku bahagia. Seperti ada yang aku inginkan untuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaanku, ikut tertawa bersamaku. Aku ingin kita bisa dekat lagi, tertawa bersama, bahagia bersama, seperti dulu saat pertama aku pindah ketempat ini" Katamu. Aku masih tetap membeku. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa._

_ "Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanyamu._

_ Aku mulai berfikir. Tentang dirimu. Tentang diriku. Tentang pertemuan kita. Tentang kebersamaan kita. Tentang perasaanku dan tentang alasan aku menjauhimu. Aku tersenyum, sebelum mengangguk mantap. Kau yang melihatnya pun tersenyum cerah, senyum hangat yang selalu kau berikan padaku._

_End of Flashback._

Saat itu kau langsung memelukku, memberikan kehangatan, membuatku tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali, sama seperti saat ini, aku juga tidak merasakan dingin, tapi dengan alasan berbeda. Saat itu aku tidak merasakan dingin karena kau ada disana bersamaku, memelukku. Tapi sekarang aku tidak merasakan dingin karena hatiku sudah beku, tidak bisa merasakan apapun, termasuk rasa dingin karena hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku.

Setelah saat itu kita selalu bersama, pergi kemanapun berdua. Temanku sampai mengatakan aku sudah melupakannya, hahaha, kita benar-benar pasangan yang serasi. Kau sudah memberitahukan hubungan kita keorang tua kita, dan mereka menyutujuinya! Aku sangat bahagia saat mendengar mereka mau menerima hubungan kita. Sejak itu hubungan keluarga kita juga ikut menjadi dekat. Masa itu adalah masa-masa terindah dalam hidupku.

Apakah kau masih ingat saat itu? Saat aku terkurung disekolah kita karena hujan deras yang tiba-tiba mengguyur? Aku sudah berniat untuk bermalam disekolah, sampai aku melihat kau berlari mendekat. Aku hanya menatapmu bingung saat kau mendekat dengan sebuah senyuman konyol terpampang jelas diwajahmu. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau berlari dibawah hujan dengan membawa sebuah payung. Kenapa kau tidak memakai payung itu. Dan kau mengatakan karena tidak ingin membuatku menunggu lama, karena kalau berlari pasti lebih cepat sampai. Aku langsung mengataimu bodoh saat itu, dan kau tertawa keras saat mendengarnya.

Lalu kita pulang berdua, berlari dibawah siraman hujan, melupakan payung yang kau bawa. Kita bermain-main selama perjalanan, membuat kita tertawa bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang kau berikan dibawah siraman air hujan, yang –anehnya- tidak terasa dinging.

Saat sampai dirumah, tubuhku tiba-tiba menggigil, aku terserang flu! Aku langsung berganti pakaian dan menggelung dibawah selimut untuk menghangatkan diri. Tiba-tiba handphoneku bergetar, sebuah sms darimu yang menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja, kau juga berharap aku tidak terserang flu seperti dirimu. Aku tersenyum, sebelum membalas dengan mengatakan kalau kita benar-benar sehati, kau tertawa mendengarnya, terbukti dari balasan yang kau kirimkan berupa emotion senyum. Saat itu aku merasakan kehangatan yang biasa, kehangatan yang hanya bisa kudapatkan saat bersamamu.

Saat-saat itu, saat-saat aku bersamamu, aku selalu merasakan kebahagian. Aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa saat bersamamu. Hari-hariku selalu dipenuhi oleh dirimu. Senyuman hangatmu, cengiran jahilmu, perhatianmu, kata-kata lembutmu, tingkah konyolmu, semua tentang dirimu. Kau selalu bisa membuat aku bahagia. Aku selalu bahagia saat bersamamu. Ya, kebahagiaan yang selalu aku rasakan, sampai kejadian itu merenggut kebahagiaan yang selalu kau berikan. Kejadian itu...

_Flashback_

_ Saat itu adalah hari peringatan satu tahun kita bersama. Kau memintaku untuk menemuimu didepan sebuah kafe karena kau berniat untuk mengajaku bersenang-senang. Akupun menunggu dengan perasaan gembira. Aku langsung berdiri dari kursi tempatku duduk saat melihat kau berada diseberang jalan, memangdangku dari sana dengan senyuman hangatmu yang biasa._

_ Kau menunggu lampu jalan yang masih berwarna hijau. Saat lampu itu berubah menjadi merah, kau berjalan dengan santai menyebrang jalan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah truk bergerak ugal-ugalan menuju kearahmu. Kau dan orang-orang yang sedang menyebrang terlihat panik, kalian berhamburan kesana kemari, tapi kau terjatuh, dan itu membuat tubuhmu tertabrak truk itu. _

_ Tubuhku terasa beku saat itu. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan, bahkan aku tidak bernafas saat itu. Aku masih diam tidak bergerak saat orang-orang disekitarku terlihat panik, mereka mengelilingimu dan berteriak-teriak pada orang yang lain untuk memanggil ambulan. Saat ambulan datang dan membawamu pergi, aku masih saja diam tidak bergerak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi._

_ Aku tersadar saat seseorang menepuk bahuku dan bertanya apa aku baik-baik saja atau tidak. Aku sudah hampir mengatakan aku baik-baik saja sebelum kejadian tadi muncul diingatanku. Aku tersadar saat itu juga. Dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan orang tadi atau mempedulikan panggilannya, aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju rumah sakit. Kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat itu. Aku terus berlari dan berlari, semakin lama semakin cepat. Kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak berfikir untuk memakai taksi, aku tidak bisa berfikir karena seluruh otakku berisi kekhawatiran terhadap dirimu._

_ Saat sampai dirumah sakit, aku berdiri beku melihat ibumu sedang menangis dalam pelukan ayahmu yang terlihat shock, seorang dokter berdiri didepan kalian dengan raut muka menyesal. Ibumu melihatku dan langsung berlari memelukku. Dia mengusap-usap punggungku sambil berkata kalau aku harus bersabar. Tubuhku langsung lemas saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aku meluncur turun dan terduduk dilantai. Air mataku mengalir deras tapi tidak sekalipun aku terisak._

_ Ibumu jongkok didepanku dan membantuku berdiri. Dia membantuku duduk dikursi yang ada disana dan kembali memelukku. Saat itu aku baru terisak. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tidak mau percaya kalau kau sudah pergi. Aku berdiri dan mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil namammu. Aku lalu berlari menuju ruangan itu untuk mencari dirimu. Aku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhmu saat aku melihatmu sedang berbaring disebuah tempat tidur. aku memintamu untuk bangun dan membuka matamu. Tapi kau tidak mau membuka matamu. Aku terisak makin keras, sampai akhirnya kegelapan menjemputku, tubuhku ambruk diatas lantai karena tidak kuat menahan sedih dan sakit yang aku rasakan karena kehilanganmu, pingsan!_

_End of Flashback_

Apa kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasaanku saat itu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihat peti matimu terkubur ditanah pemakaman itu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menangis, kau tahu? Aku begitu hancur, sakit itu melebihi semua sakit yang pernah aku rasakan, dan sedih karena kehilangan dirimu.

Sejak saat itu, aku selalu sendiri. Tidak pernah tertawa ataupun merasa bahagia. Semua kebahagiaan dan tawaku sudah kau bawa pergi. Dan sekarang, dua tahun setelah kepergianmu, aku hanya bisa berjalan menapaki setiap kenangan yang kau tinggalkan, yang hanya menambah luka pada diriku karena mengingat bahwa kau sudah pergi dari sisiku.

Apa kau ingat kata-kata yang dulu kau ucapkan? Tentang hati dan perasaan?

_Flashback_

_ "Kau tahu kenapa tuhan memberi kita dua tangan, dua telinga, dua mata, tapi hanya memberi kita satu hati?" Tanyamu saat itu, saat kita berdua sedang duduk bersama disebuah taman._

_ "Kenapa?" Tanyaku merasa sangat penasaran._

_ "Karena tuhan memberikan hati yang lain kepada pasangan kita, dan tugas kitalah untuk menemukannya. Dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan hatiku yang lain, karena itulah aku merasa sangat sempurna saat ini" Katamu sambil memandang hangat padaku. Aku tersenyum dan langsung memelukmu erat._

_End of Flashback_

Ya, kau sangat benar tentang hal itu. Dan kau membawa hatiku pergi bersamamu, bukan hanya satu, tapi keduanya.

Hae, tunggulah aku disana, suatu saat aku akan datang dan memintamu untuk mengembalikan hatiku yang sudah kau ambil!

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Lee Donghae!

END

* * *

gimana? suka? and jangan bash aku gara2 buat Donghae meninggal :)

jangan lupa review :)


End file.
